Harry, my son
by suchThomas
Summary: Harry is the succesor and the true lich king! Discovering his heritage and being betrayed by the ones he trusted most, he sets out on a journey to conquer the world as the new lich king! The story is mostly a crack fic these days, but there are serious moments as well. Romance is a huge dominance also. HARRYxMANY
1. Prologue: A new legend

**Prologue.**

"Tirion!"

"You hold a grim destiny in your hands brother, but it is not your own.."

"Bulvar!"

"By all that is holy.."

"The dragons flame, sealed my fate. The world of the living can no longer comfort me."

"place the crown upon my head Tirion. Forevermore, I'll be the jailor of the damned."

"No old friend, I can not-"

"DO IT TIRION! You and these brave heroes have your own destinies to fulfill."

"This last act of service.. is mine."

Tirion sighed and slowly raised his hands to place the crown upon Bulvar's head. But just as he was about to place it, it flashed away. Tirion could only stare confused at his empty hands.

When the mortal bearer of the lich king's soul finally died and left the world of the living, a raven-haired baby was born in another dimension.

At 1 year of age, the young boy was at the mercy of Voldemort's wand. The boy's mother was lying lifeless next to his crib, an expression of agony upon her face. As the green curse left the dark lords wand, and went for it's kill, a blue flash appeared around the young boy and slapped the killing curse back to it's owner. In the piercing shriek of pain, Voldemort's body was pulverized and later found by an old headmaster.

But what was the blue flash?

_Inside Harry's mind…_

_Voldemort was staring in shock at the skeletal monstrosity that was guarding the brat's soul. When he was severed from his body and blown into the boy's body, he planned to the destroy the boy's soul and possess him. _

_He never got the chance._

_"__Who are you?" Voldemort asked, frowning at the sight of the giant pile of bones. 'If only I had my wand..' _

_"__YOU WILL NOT TOUCH THE BOYS SOUL. HE IS DESTINED FOR SOMETHING GREATER THAN YOU COULD EVER IMAGINE." A loud screechy voice spoke. Voldemort flinched at the tone and then scowled at the skeleton. "Do you know who I am! I am lord Voldemor-" _

_He never got to finish his sentence. The skeleton struck and Voldemort's soul fragment including the knowledge of his younger years was absorbed by young Harry's soul. _

_I will let nothing happen to you… My liege._

**I thought this was a funny idea to do. What do you think?**

**A little summary of what I'm planning. Arthas was not the true lich king, for he was mortal once. Harry was born with the true lich king's soul. I will skip the story to his 5****th**** year, where the mayhem starts and harry figures out his origins.**


	2. Chapter 1: Beginnings

**Chappie 1. Here we go.**

To say Harry was pissed was an understatement. Here he was waiting in front of two huge iron doors for his trial, having just been notified of the time change by that idiot fudge who left him waiting outside the courtroom before entering himself. If one looked closely you could see his eyes weakly glowing light blue, pulsing with rage.

First he was entered in that bloody tournament, then shovel-face died. (He had taken to call Cedric that way, not out loud of course.) Followed by the resurrection of Snake face the ugly, and it all ended with false accusations of murdering the diggory boy. And now, after all that shit he went through in the summer without hearing any words from his friends, he had to stand trial for defending himself and his whale-like nephew Dudley.

He was about to knock (Hard) on the door when it slowly opened with a loud creak. "The accused standing before us today, is one Harry James Potter." A boy now regocnized as Percy weasley stated in his seat next to the minister. Harry scowled at the boy and walked towards the imposing chair standing in the middle of the room. He was about to sit down when he noticed the chains. "What am i? A mass-murderer?" Harry growled.

"It is for safety issues Mr. Potter, but be assured, nothing will happen to you." a woman with a monocle stated. Harry already didn't like her. He grumbled and sat down, looking intently at fudge. "Disciplinary hearing, 3th of august. The accused standing before us, named Harry potter, is charged for the use of underage magic in the vicinity of a muggle. Do you pledge guilty?" Fudge asked with a smug look on his face. Harry had to restrain himself from blasting it off.

"Well, i did use magi-" "So you admit the crime then?" Fudge interrupted. Harry saw red. How dare that fool interrupt him? "Well ye-" Interruption. "And here we can see ladies and gentlemen of the Wizengamot, what our saviour has become. Exposing us to mugglekind, is a very severe crime." A sea of agreement was met with the last statement, and even some people glared at the teenager sitting before them. Harry wondered if his manipulative headmaster would show up, but it was not to be.

A woman looking very similair to a toad cleared her throat and stood up. Harry wrinkled his nose at her attire. "You are forgetting something Cornelius. What about the murder of Cedric diggory in Potters 4th year?"

Harry cringed at the sound of her voice and then glared daggers at her. some people gasped at that statement. Amos diggory looked like he was about to jump from his seat to strangle Harry. The ministers eyes widened for a moment, followed by a satisfied look on his face. Harry wondered what he did to the minister to make him hate him so.

"you can't be that stupid, can you?" Harry asked bewildered at the pink clad woman. If the stupidity of the wizarding world continued like this he might even help Voldemort kill everyone. The woman forced a sweet smile on her face, but you could clearly see the rage in her eyes. Fudge grew purple in his face, oddly reminding him of fat uncles. The chains in his chair shot around his hands, making Harry gasp when they sliced a bit of flesh open.

"The proof is there people of the wizengamot, Potter killed poor young Cedric so that he wouldn't be an obstacle to his path for glory." The woman continued. "I vote for imprisonment to Azkaban for a life-time, so that Mr. Potter can't continue to corrupt our fine Wizarding community."

The room grew colder with each word she spoke, but no one noticed. Fudge Smiled. "For those who agree with imprisonment, raise your hand." The woman with the monocle stated. The boy was obviously a danger to her niece in hogwarts.

Slowly but surely hands began to rise into the air. Harry's blood began to boil when even Arthur weasley raised his hand. He wasn't even in the wizengamot! "So mote it be. Your wand will be snapped and you will be escorted out of the courtroom." The woman finished. Fudge banged his gavel, glad that he would get rid of the Potter brat.

"Wait! What about veritaserum!" Harry yelled angrily. Fudge smirked. Nobody even bothered to listen to the so called murderer. The doors opened and two large aurors entered. The chains around Harry's chair shot loose and a stunner was cast upon him. The last thing Harry saw was some of the smiling faces in front of him, including Malfoy.

-HMS-

When Harry awoke, the first thing he noticed was the cold. He felt it, but it didn't bother him. It was almost comforting. He slowly opened his eyes and groggily looked at his surroundings. He was obviously in a stone cell. Was he already in Azkaban? He crawled towards the wall and used it for support to get up. Once he did he noticed something in the corner. From the look of it, it was something metal. With great hesistance he walked towards it. He frowned. It was an old ugly helmet, it's surface rusty and four spikes growing out of the top. it had a layer of ice on it, probably because of the presence of the dementors. he picked it up and stared at it for a while, before throwing it away to another corner and sitting down grumbling to himself.

Hours passed and soon a warden came by his cell to drop some food. If you could call it that. The only word you could use to describe how it looked was shit. Harry didn't even bother to eat the food, his pride winning.

He eyed the helmet again, and out of boredom reached for it. "What am i doing..." Harry murmered, and placed the helmet on his head. Nothing interesting happened. He sighed and went to sit at his familair spot near the wall. Closing his eyes he entered his mindscape.

_Harry's mindscape is a big almost black room. This was probably the cause of his not so innocent thoughts through the years._

_Harry..._

_Harry looked in bewilderment around him, looking for the voice that came out of nowhere. "Who is there?" He yelled automatically, before reminding himself that he was in his own mind, and there was no one to enter it in his cell._

_Harry... it is time..._

_"Time? Time for what?!" Harry yelled and stumbled back when a piercing blue light appeared in front of him._

_Time to rise.. Time to take revenge on those who defiled you..._

_"What? The last time i checked i was stuck in this shitbag prison!" Harry was beginning to get irritated with the intruder._

_"Show yourself!"_

_And that's when it happened. A giant figure clad in heavy armour stood before him. He was wearing the same helmet Harry found in his cell, only in a better condition. A vague skeletal face and two glowing eyes could be seen behind the visor of the helmet. Simply said, it was the most intimidating figure harry has ever seen, and quite frankly made shit his pants._

_"Who the fuck are you?!" Harry yelled, trying to gain a bit of his composure. The figure stared blankly at him for a moment before giving a long rattling sigh. _

_"Many call me death.. Many call me devil.. but i am known as the lich king, keeper of the scourge, jailor of the dead." It introduced itself._

_"And you..." It continued. "Are my successor."_

_Silence. Harry stared at the now known lich king with mouth agape and disbelief. Then he started chuckling, wich quickly turned into full blown laughter. "You are one funny guy you know that? I didn't know my mind was capable of creating such imaginations! This has to be the start of my insanity!" _

_Harry quickly stopped with his rambling when he saw the figure glaring at him. "I didn't come the entire way from azeroth only to be disregarded as a joke here!" it roared making Harry fall on his ass. "No imagination then.." he mumbled and studied the giant. "So what if i am your successor? What do you want me to do?" Harry asked curiously, flinching at the intense stare directed at him. _

_The lich king seemed to be deep in thought before moving towards Harry. "I want you to do what others could not. My dream.. My dream is a world, a world where the dead rule, and the living are slaves.. I need you.. I need you to recreate an item i've lost and.. Take my throne as king of the dead."_

_Harry frowned. "What is the item you've lost?" he asked. The skull behind the helmet smiled which was probably the most terrifying thing Harry has ever seen. "A sword.. The orginal one was destroyed after it's owners death.. it has the ability to turn the living towards your cause.. by taking their souls and imprisoning them for all eternity.. It was called.. Frostmourne."_

_Harry frowned at the thought of creating an undead army and enslaving millions of souls but nodded. He did not dare to refuse the figure in front of him. "Where do i find the necessary items to create this sword?" He asked curiously. The lich king thought about it and answered. "I've looked into the history of this world and found information about a sword created by one of the four founders who created the magical castle; Hogwarts. If you can get your hands on that sword, you can reforge it into a soul stealing blade." it explained._

_'The sword of gryffindor.." Harry mumbled and looked at the former king of the dead. "I know where to find it." He growled, thinking about the cursed castle with it's traitorous inhabitants in it. The lich king nodded. "Good. now we need to get you out of this place. Your "wand" has been destroyed by the rulers of these lands so you don't have to go looking for it." It explained. Harry scowled at the thought of fudge. He would take his soul and torture it for all eternity. _

_"Now. You know everything you need for the moment. The helmet placed upon your head is called the helmet of damnation. it will give you the required power to control the dementors in this prison. We will speak again when you have acquired the blade." The undead king said and began to fade. "remember.. you are a god.. Do not fear.. only bring it..."_

-HMS-

That william the auror was confused was an understatement. He was just taking a nap, enjoying the tortured screams of the prisoners when an intense cold spread into his warm room.

He growled, mumbling about stupid dementors and walked towards the cell containing the-boy-who-lived, looking forward to give the brat a beating because of his frustrations. He looked through the bars of the boys cell and froze when two glowing eyes stared back at him.

The last thing he knew was a cold claw descending upon his head from behind.

-HMS-

Harry stared at the mangled form of the auror in front of him. It was funny really, he got into this prison because of dementors, and now he will break out because of dementors. He looked at his reflection in a small pool of water. 'Digging the glowing eyes though.' He thought with amusement. 'time to make a spectaculair break out.'

He looked at the 20 or so dementors floating in front of him, waiting anxiously for his command. "Servants of the... Scourge. Clear my path.. Destroy my enemies.. serve your master.." And with that statement the dementors began to float everywhere, looking for aurors to kill.

'this helmet alone won't do.. i need some awesome armor.' Harry thought and walked down the corridor. He noticed some faces that looked familair to him, but he couldn't put his finger on it where he had seen them before. He was about to reach the stairs that go down to the entrance of the prison but was stopped by a hand reaching through the bars of a cell, grabbing onto his left leg.

"Are you here to help us return to our master?" A rattling female voice spoke. Harry looked down at the woman and frowned. She had black wild hair and a mad glint in her violet eyes. She was clearly insane, but Harry could feel a certain magical aura around her. He could use her.

"Yes.. your master waits for you.." He spoke in a heavy metal voice. The helmet somehow changed the sound of his voice to make it more sinister-like. Harry liked it. it made him sound badass. He reached for the bars of her cell and the woman backed off when an invading cold began to spread. The bars got so cold, that they broke with a simple kick of Harry's foot.

'This woman will be my first servant.. and of course she has a certain beauty about her that i like.' Harry was always one to admire beauty, that's why he followed cho chang around so much in his 4th year. When he thought about it now he felt disgusted with himself. He reached out with his hand for her to grab and she did so, although hesitantly. From that moment, Bellatrix Lestrange was Harry and the Scourge's first victim.

After convincing the now known Bellatrix that the dementors wouldn't hurt her they descended the stairs. Dementors could be seen feeding of the dying aurors, and Harry could only watch in amusement.

Harry soon stood before the building, looking it over. 'This could work.. It only needs some remodeling..'

From that moment, Azkaban would be known as Icecrown and feared by all.

-HMS-

Albus Dumbledore was not having a good day. His weapon was locked up in Azkaban because of Fudge's stupidity. Dumbledore had expected that Harry's wand would be snapped and young harry would seek for guidance from him. it was not meant to be.

He couldn't go to the trial because he had to hold a public face of the light's leader. He would lose all support if he protected the unstable corrupted boy-who-lived. Harry's friends were now spreading lies about how dark Harry always was, and that they guided him towards the light. but as Ronald stated:"Dark wizards can't be converted towards the light. once dark, always dark." and the students believed the idiot.

Had he made a mistake to let Harry befriend the granger girl and weasley boy? He sighed and took a lemon drop, not noticing the dark shadow with glowing eyes looming over gryffindor's sword.

How was he going to get Young Harry out of Azkaban and back into his clutches?

-HMS-

_"I have the sword. What do we do now?" Harry asked curiously to his ancestor. The lich king decided that Harry's mindscape was boring and plain, so he changed it to his former Throne room in northrend. he was currently seated at his throne, with harry sitting crosslegged in front of him. "We will need to use it in a runeforge." The king mumbled deep in thought. "Hmm.. If i where to take control of your body i could open up a portal to the original Icecrown... It is the only way." he explained. _

_Harry's right eyebrow twitched. "YOU are not taking control of my body!" Harry huffed. The lich king glared in response. "Do you want the sword or not! This is not up for argue!" He growled. Harry scowled and relented. "Fine.. Do it quickly though." _

_The lich king gave a sadistic smirk, which of course looked terrifying on his skull face._

_"here we go.."_

-HMS-

Harry stared in bewilderment at the golden armored guy in front of him, who was speaking with what appeared to be a man on fire.

All hope for sneaking past them was gone when the golden-clad man noticed him. "Who ar- By all that is holy, not again!" He yelled noticing the helmet on top of Harry's head.

_'I guess they are the guys who killed the previous owner of this helmet?'_ Harry asked through his mental connection with the lich king, who growled in response. '_I guess that is a yes.'_

_'Yes. They are known as Tirion Fordring and Bulvar Fordragon, well known members of the alliance.' _

Harry sighed. Nothing ever went his way. Run it is. And so Harry ran, following the Scourge's directions towards the throne room. The golden armored guy ran not so far behind him, yelling stuff that Harry didn't bothered listening to.

'There! Place the sword in the holder in the opening and place your hand on the plate next to the forge!' The lich king mentally yelled.

Harry did as he was told and placed the blade into the opening. he quickly pressed his hand against the button-like surface and felt an incredible cold fill him. 'How long do i keep this up?' Harry wondered. Harry received his answer when the button stopped glowing and the sword shot out like bread in a toaster.

_'that was fast. Now get me out of here before that scary dude pierces my skull with that giant sword of his!'_

-HMS-

Tirion fumed when the boy wearing the lich kings helmet jumped into a green portal and dissapeard. he was not having a good day.

**Should i pair Harry with Bellatrix?**


	3. Chapter 2: New members

**Sorry for long wait, stuff to do, people to kill. Ah yes, thanks to everyone for the ideas they've given me. Meaning DragonTamer01, The Defen- Dear god what a name, Sterben4 and Septon. If I missed others, I'm soz. **

**Here ya go.**

Harry stumbled out of the portal, hitting his head against a wall that was conveniently placed there. Harry glared at it, but decided to destroy it another time. After all, it was only a matter of time before the wizarding population of England noticed what was going on in Azkaban. And when they did, they would all fall by Harry's hands. Turning away from his angering thoughts, He looked at his newly acquired sword. It didn't even resemble the sword of Gryffindor anymore. It was a black, cool sword with a faint blue glow surrounding it. It would fit perfectly with his new attire. The attire, he remembered himself, he still needed to create.

"Bellatrix!" Harry yelled, eying the sword one last time. It wasn't long before the mentally broken witch stumbled through the large entrance doors, sweat covering her skeletal face. A slight change was happening to her. Her skin was turning more white, and her eyes started to glow a bit. All in all, she looked quite menacing, Although Harry wasn't affected by it. "I have a task for you. I need you to find some good blacksmiths, and bring them to me." He rasped. His voice took a dramatic change when he was wearing the helmet. It quite simply sounded like someone was talking in a bucket with echoes in it.

Bellatrix nodded her head vigorously, not wanting to disappoint her new master. "Of course my lord! It will be done at once!" And with that Bellatrix took off, as if the hounds of hell were biting in her buttocks. 'Now there is a thought' Harry grinned and walked through the open entrance door. Once he entered the courtyard, both his eyebrows disappeared in his hair. In front of him, stood a medium sized army of dementors, all at attention. It was a sight to behold.

He noticed in the corner of his eyes a dementor moving towards him. He slowly turned around to face it. "My lord… We are at your service…" The dementor gasped. Harry frowned before grinning. "Excellent! I just needed a job done, so your timing is quite splendid." Answered. "I will need you to attack the closest village, and collect the villagers you deem strong. You can suck the souls out of the remaining ones. I just need the strongest ones for.. an experiment I'm planning. Do you think you can do that?" He asked. The dementor nodded slowly. "It shall be done, lord.." And with that the dementor took of, the others following him.

'This just keeps getting better and better…' Harry grinned again. 'I wonder what the old shit is doing at this very moment?'

-HMS-

Albus Dumbledore sat in his seat in the wizengamnot. How suprising.

He banged his hammer. "SILENCE! Now… Today I would like to bring forward our Harry Potter problem." Immediately the room burst out in yells. "We must kill the traitor before he becomes a threat!" Someone yelled. Now Albus new, that he couldn't let that happen. The boy had a prophecy to fulfill after all. "SILENCE!" He yelled once again. Everyone was quiet at once.

"The boy will never be a threat again. He is locked behind the bars in the most secure wizarding prison in the world." He explained. "But we could make use of this situation."

"How Albus?" Fudge asked curiously. Albus tried to hide a smirk but failed. "We could turn the boy into a weapon. A weapon for the greater good. Once the boy is broken, he'll gladly do anything to get out of that prison, and there is where I step in. I will convert Mr. Potter to me side, make him depend solely on me." Murmers of approval could be heard as Albus explained his reasons. "Now, Mr. Potter possesses a special power, a power that defeated Voldemort. ( Almost everyone flinched at the name ) We could make an example out of Voldemort, and use Potter as a cause against criminality. Make him feared. So feared, that no dark lord would ever rise again because of the fear."

Fudge smiled. The crowd clapped. A man ran yelling through the doors. "Minister we have a problem!"

And with that sentence Albus Dumbledore's perfect day crumbled into dust.

-HMS-

Somewhere, in the depths of the forbidden forest, a girl walked. Now this was no normal girl, for she was called luna lovegood. Luna was a strange, but secretly brilliant girl. Her classmates didn't like her, hell, the entire school didn't like her. All because of one thing. She was different than the others. She wasn't like those stupid sheeps, who followed each other like a herd. You see, Luna lovegood wasn't so lovegood at all. She had enough of the bullying she went through on a daily basis. She wanted to make them pay.

Why was she in the forbidden forest you ask? Because she was left there, beaten and bruised by her classmates. She was lucky that her male classmates didn't do anything more than beat her, as she was seen as some kind of disease that could taint their genitals. A social pariah. Just like one Harry Potter, who at this moment was located in the infamous Azkaban. Luna didn't believe the newspapers, Luna didn't believe that Harry did those things he was accused of. Luna actually admired Harry, and his willpower to continue on, with him being the shitsack every time something happened.

What Luna didn't notice, was the same shitsack she was thinking about stood a few meters behind her, studying her curiously.

Harry was in the forbidden forest because he was hit by some brilliant ideas. He wanted to create an army, so he needed cavalry. And what better horses to use, than the Thestrals located in this very forest. Harry didn't doubt that they were members of the undead. They were death omens after all, so he wanted them. And then he stumbled upon this curious girl, who looked like she stumbled off some random mountain and broke every bone in her body. She was quite the sight to behold.

Long blond hair, mystifying silver eyes, firm breasts that could be seen through the fabric of her clothing, and an excellent rear. All in all, it would turn Harry on, if she wasn't lying there, looking dead and all. Now he knew that he was the king of the dead. That didn't mean he was into necrophilia. He liked his women alive, thank you very much.

He decided to make his presence known by coughing slightly in his hand. The girl didn't move. He slowly walked over to her prone body and leaned over it. Just as he was about to touch her, her eyes shot open and stared right into his soul. The brave king of the dead actually stumbled back a bit. A look of fear crossed her features, as she didn't recognize the strange being in front of her. Blue glowing eyes, a strange but epic helmet, no face. Quite the menacing sight.

"W-Who are you?" She stuttered, trying to get up, but failing. Dam her body hurt! Harry gave her an amused look, although it probably couldn't be seen because of his helmet. He decided to spare the girl her pants and spoke. "I am known as… A.. Arthas? Yes Arthas. Tell me girl, why are you all alone in these scary woods?"

He decided to use his teachers name as a cover. A shame Luna recognized his voice. "H-Harry Potter?" Harry face faulted. Luna sweatdropped. "Aren't you supposed to be in the most secure prison in the world?" She asked curiously, but still slightly scared. Harry snorted. 'Most secure prison? Most secure prison my ass. Or her ass… hmm' Harry's inner thoughts were lost to Luna however. "Well, I'm standing right here am I not? Sorry to disappoint girl." He grinned.

"I believe you!" She suddenly yelled. Harry raised his right eyebrow. "I-I mean, I believe that you didn't commit those crimes!" She said while blushing. "Ho? But dear girl, I did commit those crimes! Although I wouldn't call a little casting of magic a crime, but still." Luna's eyes widened at the explanation. "What!? You were sent to Azkaban for that bullshit!?" She yelled, finding the power to get up, which surprised Harry as he eyed some bone sticking out of her knee. "Don't worry, the ministry will get their part once I'm done preparing… Say, do you know where the thestrals are?" He asked suddenly.

Her demeanor changed immediately. "Well of course! The herd lives nearby, it's about 15 minutes of walking!" She smiled. Harry's eyes widened before he nodded. And then he turned around and left, leaving the girl lying helplessly on the ground. "W-wait! Take me with you! Please!" She begged him, which strangely affected Harry. It was almost as if his heart stopped for a moment. 'okay.. Calm down Potter.. You're the king of the dead, not some hormonal teenager..'

He turned around and gave her a piercing look. She gulped. He eyed her knee for a moment, and walked towards her. She squeaked as he pulled her from the ground, putting her on his shoulder and continued walking towards the direction she just gave him.

"So what are you doing here anyway girl?" Harry asked, eying her behind that was pointed in his face. Luna grumbled. "Could you stop calling me girl already! I'm only one year younger than you! As for why I'm here.. my… Classmates did this to me.." She muttered the last bit. Harry frowned hard, followed by a deep scowl. "So I guess you are in the same boat as me… Both our friends have abandoned us.." "They were never my friends to begin with.." Luna interrupted him. Harry silently agreed.

They, well Harry walked in silence until Luna decided to give the king of the dead a little interrogation. "So what are you doing here exactly?" She asked. "Did you come to take revenge on our terrific school?"

Harry chuckled. "Well, I am planning something grand in the future, but Hogwarts will be spared for the moment. As for why I'm here, I was planning to collect the thestrals that walk these woods. You see, I accidentally activated my bloodline while I was in Azkaban." He told her mysteriously. Luna was very curious now. "What is this bloodline?" She tried to turn around to look in his face, but Harry had her in a very firm grip.

Harry considered telling her for a moment and did. He put her on the ground and made a silly pose. "TADADADA, meet the most fabulous person, meet the most awesome person, meet the king of the deaaaad!" The previous lich king could be seen sweatdropping somewhere unknown. Luna giggled at his actions and then processed what he just said. "The king of the dead? What does that mean?"

"It means exactly as it says, I am the king of all things dead." Harry deadpanned. Luna looked sheepishly at the ground, but looked at him again when he moved to pick her up. Harry stopped moving for a moment. He was captivated by her eyes, and gulped at the emotion in them. It was awe, and admiration. There was also something else that Harry couldn't quite identify.

As for Luna, she truly admired the almost man in front of her. This man, This man would make the world a better place. He could make an end to the corrupt ministries. He could make the perfect magical world. It would be a dictatorship of course, but still. It was something she could look forward to.

And from that very moment, Harry had another loyal supporter that would give her life for him. He snapped himself away from her eyes and lifted her off the ground. They had thestrals to find after all.

-HMS-

So they found the thestrals, and Harry convinced the creatures to join his cause. They did so without much trouble. Now he was headed back to Azkaban a.k.a Icecrown II, to see what the next course of action would be. As for Luna, she convinced Harry to let her come with him, not wanting to return to Hogwarts and it's inhabitants. When they arrived they were greeted by an ecstatic Bellatrix, who immediately began to report the process she made. "My lord! My lord! I have acquired the perfect Blacksmith you wished for!" She yelled, grinning widely. Behind her was a little fellow, looking to be in his 80's or so.

Harry thought he looked like a cross between Goblin and human. He nodded his thanks to Bella, who grinned even more widely and walked up to the small man. "What is your name, old man?" He tried asking politely, but it came out menacing anyway. The little man trembled a bit before daring to look at Harry's face. He was about to speak when Harry started removing his helmet. The little man gasped. His once raven hair was now almost entirely white. Both his eyes were no longer emerald green, but now ice cold blue. There was no trace of a scar on his forehead. His face was the most drastic change though, as it far more feminine then before. Not that Harry was happy with this.

Bellatrix looked like she was holding back her drool. Luna simply blushed and stared at him. "Well?" He asked impatiently. The little man winced before seemingly nodding to himself. "I am known as Arythn Steelfork.. I am half goblin, half human. I am a experienced blacksmith amongst the northern gringott clans. I-" He was interrupted by Harry raising his hand. "I didn't want to hear your life story old man, I just wanted to know if you had experience creating armor." Harry sneered at the trembling figure. 'Pathetic.'

"I want you to create something exclusively for me. Something intimidating. Something that would go well with my helmet." He explained. Arythn began to regain his composure and sneered a goblin sneer. "And what do I get in return?"

Harry stomped his foot on the halfbreed's foot, turning it into ice and crushing it into a thousand pieces. The goblin howled in pain and fell down to the ground. "In return you may leave this island alive, and live the rest of your pathetic life in peace. So do we have a deal?"

The goblin simply nodded in response and attempted to use Bellatrix as a support. Bellatrix simply growled in response and kicked the man away. "Get to work!" She screeched. The goblin did just that, wanting to keep his other foot. He could stand on one artificial foot, but two? His age wouldn't allow it.

Harry watched the man leave and sighed. He was about to go inside when he remembered something that made his cold heart beat faster. "Bellatrix, Luna! I need you two for something, so follow me if you will." He yelled and walked inside, the two girls quickly following him. He was about to create his first death knights.

On the roof of Icecrown II, three figures could be seen standing. One of the figures spoke. "Alright you two. I have a gift. This gift will change your entire world, so be prepared." Harry told them. Luna and Bellla's eyes widened both in excitement and uncertainty. Harry threw two gowns at them. "You will need to wear that."

Inside Harry was grinning like a fool, while his outside showed no emotion. The gowns he just gave them barely covered anything. The girls looked at the gowns before shrugging and removing their own clothes. Harry's gaped at their boldness. Soon they were both clothed in the gowns. Harry tried to stop a severe nosebleed from happening. Bella's breasts looked like might jump out of the gown, and Luna had trouble covering her behind. All in all, Harry was getting extremely, extremely horny.

He shrugged it off and told them to kneel. They did just that. He summoned his newly acquired sword and gently placed it upon both their shoulders. Bellatrix and Luna, who were expecting some spectacular ritual with fancy effects and stuff, were disappointed when nothing happened. Both their eyes just started to glow and their skins got paler, but that was it. "That was fast.. Did we really have to wear these gowns for this?" Luna asked curiously, tugging at the hem of her clothing that was covering her behind.

Harry glared at her, although it wasn't a serious glare. "Do you question my decisions Luna?" He rasped. She quickly shook her head. "No! Of course not Harry! I would never question you!"

Harry frowned at her undying loyalty, but nodded In approval. "Good. Now, what I did to you is something both positive and negative. The positive side is simple. You can never die. But that is also the negative side. You can never join your loved ones. Another one is that your loyalty to me will never waver. Your willpower Is very limited." He explained. Luna just smiled while Bellatrix grinned. They wouldn't need to worry about their loved ones, for they had one that could never die.

-HMS-

Harry sat in a chair, in his newly made office. It was entirely made of ice, but it didn't bother Harry. He was actually quite comforted by the cold. He just decided that the muggles needed to go too. They were the cancer the world didn't deserve, with their technology and polluting. It wouldn't be too hard to get rid of them, he could just start a zombie apocalypse just like in those muggle films.

Ha. That would be amusing. Now that his decision about the muggles was made he began to think about his nemesis Voldemort. He definitely needed to go. And fast. Harry didn't want any obstacle's on his road to power, and Voldemort was a serious blockade.

Harry was already informed about the man's horcruxes, thanks to dear Bella's explanation. They would be no trouble at all, because his new sword could just cut Voldemort and absorb all the soul pieces in one glorious swipe. But how was he going to approach this? Should he just barge into riddle manor, kill all the death eaters and throw his sword into Voldiesnort's head? That would be pretty awesome. Yeah.. or he could just blow the place up? Nah. Sword throwing it is.

Another decision made, Harry focused on his last obstacle, namely one Albus Dumbledore. The old man will never be able to handle Harry's new powers, and Harry knew that. But Albus Dumbledore was the so called beacon of light, and in order for complete obedience from the people, Albus Dumbledore would need to go.

Harry mumbled a bit to himself, deciding what to do first. Voldemort was the easiest to take down. He could just slice the snakefucker up and sell his body parts to a muggle restaurant. Ha! That would be ironic, eaten by the things you vowed to destroy. Plans made, Harry left his office.

He had a 'Dark lord' to kill after all.

-HMS-

Voldemort was having a very bad day. First he fell off his throne in front of all his servants. For that he needed to punish them. After thoroughly enjoying himself he made plans for a raid on Hogsmeade, after all, he was going to reveal himself to the world soon.

A deatheater had suddenly burst into his office, getting killed in the progress. Not soon after that two other death eaters followed, who stepped reluctantly into the office. Voldemort demanded to know why they disturbed him while holding them under the cruciatus curse. After much screaming they informed him about Harry Potter's status. At first he thought that this could be beneficial to him, but after getting news that the dementors had left his side for some fanatic he began to doubt.

He began to wonder who this guy was, and what his ambitions were. Maybe Voldemort could convince him to join his cause? If not, he would just kill the guy. He was the dark lord after all, who deemed himself invincible. He was a god!

BOOM!

Voldemort stumbled and fell face first on the ground. He growled, cursed and got up, making his way towards the commotion.

What he saw next made him both scared and fascinated. Everywhere he walked was covered with death eater body parts. Heads, arms and legs showered the once shining floor. Blood was dripping from the walls.

And there in the midst of it all, stood a bloody figure with two blue sinister glowing eyes. Voldemort gasped as he recognized the figure. It was the bloody Potter brat! Did he finally come to die? "Potter! Have you finally decided to give up and face your fate?"

A grin appeared on Harry's face. "No Tom.." Voldemort growled. "I have come to bring you to justice you ugly son of a bitch!" And with that Harry jumped forward. Voldemort was surprised at the sudden action and took a few seconds to comprehend. Once he did he conjured up a shield, expecting the brat to start throwing stunners. How wrong he was. A giant, wicked looking blade flew through his shield right into his stomach. Voldemort frowned. Voldemort laughed. "Silly boy! Do you honestly think you can defeat me? The dark lord! It will take more than a mere sword to destroy me!" He roared. Harry actually giggled. "Oh Tom.. How wrong you are…" Voldemort's eyes widened as he felt something pull on his very existence. "What.. What is this? WHAT HAVE YOU DONE?" he screamed.

Harry just smiled innocently as Voldemort's body slowly started to dissolve. 'You don't see that everyday!' Harry thought, looking at the screaming mad man, whom was trying to dash out of a nearby window. He failed however, because once his body hit the window it vanished into nothing. Nothing! Harry couldn't believe how easy this went. He was at least hoping for some action, maybe some epic battle between the two, but nooooo..

Dissapointed with himself, Harry moved over to the remaining ashes of the once great dark lord and picked up his grant sword. He looked at it lovingly and began to stroke it. It was a very scary sight.

Once he was done molesting his sword he left the manor. It wasn't the most lovely place in the world, and even if he didn't find it spooky, it was still laced with pure evil and maliciousness. Harry might be a bad son of bitch, but he ain't evil! Maybe a little..

Harry actually pulled out a notebook and scratched Voldemorts name off of it. "Next… Hmm.. Ministry!" And with that he disappeared.

Peter Pettigrew, who was the solely survivor of the massacre prayed to his long dead friends, hoping that they would forgive him once he joined them in the afterlife.

Probably not.

-HMS-

Harry stood with a shit eating grin in front of the familiar cellphone booth which he used to get into the ministry when he had his trial. His patience was limited and he wanted to start causing chaos in the ministry so that he could move on with his plans. He had been thinking long and deep about this, but he finally decided. He wanted a muggle free world, a world with only magicals living in it.

He wanted a medieval world, filled with floating island and magical beings roaming freely around. He wanted to create the perfect world, not only for him, but also for the other magicals.

"Please state your business." A woman's voice filled his thoughts. He looked curiously at the cellphone booth, before he smirked. "My name is Harry potter, and I am here to wreak havoc amongst the magical populace." He told the machine. Much to his amusement a badge appeared with 'Harry Potter, Chaos bringer to the magical populace' written on it.

Harry took the badge and proudly placed it on his chest. He looked around him for any onlookers and stepped into the booth. After putting in a sickle (Which he conveniently found in his pocket.) the booth started to go down. "Alright." Harry grabbed a notebook from seemingly nowhere. "First, destroy as much as you can.. Second, kill the minister. Optional, take out the wizengamnot?"

**Next chapter will be better written, and more realistic xd. I didn't know what to do with the story so i tried some things.**


	4. Chapter 3: End of the ministry

**Disclaimer: Nah. Why would I even do these kinds of things. It is quite obvious that I own neither World of Warcraft or Harry Potter. It is called FANFICTION after all. **

**Start -**

Harry grinned as he descended into the ministry of magic. He already knew this was going to be great, and he had to restrain himself from jumping up and down in excitement. That would be very un-kingly of him. The first sight that met him was a very filled space. He arched his eyebrow at the amount of wizards and witches and wondered how the wizarding world wasn't discovered yet.

Such an amount of people wearing weird clothing would surely attract a lot of attention. The lift came to an halt and Harry slowly stepped out. Nobody seemed to notice him, and his weird attire. His blue eyes scanned the place and stopped when he saw a huge golden statue that he strangely enough didn't notice in his previous visit. It showed some creatures bowing before a wizard with tears of happiness in their eyes. Harry snorted. If the goblins were to see this surely another rebellion would bloom.

Shaking his head he walked towards the nearest booth, a few curious glances were send his way but still not recognizing him. As he neared the man that was seated behind the booth he coughed, getting the man's attention. The man's eyes widened comically and an unconscious shiver went up his spine. "Y-Yes? How can I help you t-today?" The man stuttered. Harry grinned at the man's obvious fear and spoke.

"Yes, I was wondering which way to take to reach the minister's office. You see, I have an appointment with the man, and it is most important. So if you could hurry up, I can be on my way." Harry said. The man eyed him for a moment but quickly told Harry the directions when he glared at him with his piercing blue eyes. Harry nodded his thanks, grimacing at the inside, and walked towards the elevator section. Why was Harry grimacing you wonder? Because the man was pathetic, and Harry couldn't stand pathetic people. They were a sickness to his eyes.

He quickly arrived at the elevator and entered with a few other people. Once in the elevator a typical elevator song started to play, while the wizards and witches around Harry etched away from him in uncomfortableness. Harry only smirked to himself and ignored them. When the elevator finally reached the right floor everyone shot out as if the killing curse itself was chasing them, while Harry strutted down the hallway like he owned the place.

"Now where is that fool's office.." He mumbled to himself, while scanning the place with rapid accuracy. As he looked around he noticed a plump woman with toad-like features passing through a huge door. Harry sneered at the woman's choice of clothing, but quickly hid it away when the woman noticed him looking around. She smiled sweetly and started walking towards him. Harry prepared himself for what was probably going to be the most annoying conversation he ever had. Sadly he couldn't dispose of the woman yet.

"Yes? Can I help you?" She asked with a sickly sweet smile, not even sparing his weird attire a second glance. Harry frowned at the woman's obvious stupidity.

"Yes.. Could you point me to minister's office? I have an important meeting with the man." Harry answered, while wondering about the woman's heritage. She certainly didn't look entirely human to him. Could she be some Toad hybrid perhaps? Harry shrugged and waited for the woman to answer.

The woman undressed him with her eyes for a moment which made Harry almost gag in revulsion followed by a sharp nod towards the door she just passed through. Harry nodded and left the woman to her business. Never in his life had he seen something quite as disgusting as the toad woman behind him.

Shaking his head he entered the ministers office without knocking. Fudge didn't even had the chance to look up from his paperwork before a giant sword was pointed in his face. "Ah.. My dearest minister.. What a pleasant surprise to see you here." Fudge heard Harry say. After a moment of bewilderedness and fear the minister shook it off and gasped as he recognized the person pointing the blade at him. "H-h-harry Potter? A-aurors! Aurors!" Fudge yelled to no avail. Harry had quickly cast a muffliato once he stormed into the ministers office. He watched amused as the old man got a severe panic attack. "Your day is going to take a turn for the worst old man.." Harry grinned a feral grin and stabbed his sword in the man's hand that was still holding some papers on his desk. On that day Cornelius Fudge knew, he was going to die. And not in old age.

Harry continued to play with his prey for another few minutes before he decided to end it and continue with his plans. With a quick slash Fudge's head was dislodged from his shoulders and flew out of the window that was located behind his desk. "Hole in one dam.." Harry muttered and pushed the ministers body out of his new chair. Harry sat down and threw his feet on the table, grinning all the time. He spotted the microphone that broadcasted the ministers voice over the entire ministry and grabbed it, holding it close to his mouth. He took a few seconds to take a deep breath, and clicked the on button.

Many aurors and other ministry workers looked up at the speakers, curious what their minister had to say. It didn't happen often that the speakers were being used. "Dearest.. Citizens. It's me! Hohoho! Harry Potter!" Harry's metallic voice came through the speakers, spreading throughout the entire building. Many people looked up in shock and a little bit of fear. The boy was supposed to be in Azkaban after all. "I have an amazing announcement to make that will fudge your day! Hehehe I'm funny.. Anywho, from this moment on I have taken over the british ministry! Your minister is dead!" Dead silence followed the once-boy-who-lived's message.

"Well go on then! Panic!" Harry finished amusedly and everyone screamed in panic. Many wizards and witches got trembled beneath the frightened crowd's feet. Harry chuckled at the distant sound of terror and kicked fudge's body one more time before leaving the office. He was greeted by a group of aurors pointing their wands shakily at him. "In name of the British ministry, you are under ar- ACK!"

An auror tried to say before violently being cut down by Harry's sword. Harry grinned and beckoned the aurors to advance. They did. In a flash all the aurors where dead at the Death God's feet. "My new power makes me more powerful than I could ever dream of! These aurors are nothing compared to me, and this is just my swordplay!" Harry muttered to himself with an excited smile on his face. He spared the fallen aurors one last look before leaving towards the elevators. On his way there he encountered a few more aurors but they too were dead in a matter of milliseconds. When he arrived at the elevator he frowned. Why you ask? Because there was no more elevator.

He shrugged and jumped into the hole where the elevator was once located. People couldn't believe their eyes when they saw someone flying through the elevator shaft with no broom at all. Someone was so curious that he dared a look In the shaft, stumbled and fell down the dark endless pit.

Meanwhile on the main floor Harry shot out of the elevator and landed with a loud bang on the ground, forming a small crater. People didn't even notice him, their panic too great. Harry just shrugged and moved towards the exit, deeming his day complete. Before he could leave the ministry however, he walked straight into someone he wasn't expecting to be there. "Harry? What are you doing here!?" Arthur weasley yelled. The weasley father just got off from work and was planning to spend the rest of the day with his lovely wife and children. Now Arthur didn't believe in Harry's innocence. Dumbledore was always right in his eyes, it was almost as if he preached the man as a god. He probably did.

Harry smirked and waved. "Yo mr. weasley! It's a fine day isn't it!" he yelled at the man, who took out his wand, ready to stop the boy at all costs. Arthur ignored Harry's greeting and aimed his wand at him.

"I'm sorry Harry, but I can not permit to let you leave!" He yelled, preparing to use the stunning curse on the once boy who lived. Harry frowned and faked a sob. "M-Mister weasley! How could you be so rude!" he cried, crocodile tears streaming down his cheeks. To Harry's amazement Arthur believed Harry's tears to be real. "I'm sorry Harry, but it has to be done." And with that he fired the stunning curse, at the speed of light, right into the boy's hands. The death god stared at the slowly dimming red light and threw it over his shoulder into a passing wizard. "You call that magic? Let me show you magic!" Harry yelled and grabbed a wand. He looked at it for a moment before doing the unimaginable. He broke it. In. two. Pieces.

He threw the broken parts at the Weasley's head and formed his hands into a circle. "Look mr. Weasley! Look at how your family will perish from this pathetic world!" he yelled and fired the nightmare curse at the man. Once the curse hit it's target the target began to see his family burning, dying in the worst ways possible. The poor man couldn't take it anymore after 5 minutes and aimed the wand between his own eyes and fired some explosive curse, splattering his brain all over the floor behind him.

Harry stared. "What a pathetic fool.. Anywho… Ah yes! I was leaving. Ah man I really need something to drink." He muttered and stepped over the mass of gore. He didn't even bother waiting for the telephone booth to arrive and just shot into the air, blasting a hole in the ceiling. The muggles that were standing and walking around the booth blew into the air, many onlookers suspecting it to be a terrorist attack and began running away. Once the smoke cleared Harry walked away from the dead muggles, dusting himself off.

"Yes yes, run you pathetic bugs. I will trample you beneath my feet!" He yelled, scaring many. Harry didn't even bother aiming for anyone and just fired some of his newly acquired spells in random directions, blowing and freezing things up. He scanned the area for a bar and found one, many people leaving it in fright. Harry fired another curse at the bar and the entrance exploded, taking many people with it. Walking inside and sitting down, Harry resurrected a dead muggle and ordered it to grab some drinks for him. Once Harry had his glass of whiskey he froze the zombie and scrapped some ice from it, dropping it into his drink. He threw his feet on the counter and drank his whiskey In momentarily peace.

That peace was short lived however, as the sound of many sirens could be heard in the distance. Harry growled and threw the last of his alcohol in his throat. The burn was pleasant and made him smile creepily. He threw the empty class into the frozen zombie and left the bar, only to be surrounded by many muggle policemen. Harry smiled his creepy smile again. "it seems my plans are moving faster than expected. Ah, whatever." He spoke aloud, ignoring the demands for his surrender. One policeman who was a squib and had heard about the boy who lived's sentence to Azkaban began to slowly walk away.

The leading officer noticed this and yelled. "Where are you going Anderson?! Get back here and do your job!". Anderson thought one thing at that moment. 'Fuck it all' And ran for his life. The other policemen whom where all muggle frowned at their comrade's retreat and wondered what was wrong with the man. They soon got their answer as the officer yelled in pain. All policemen focused their sights on their superior and actually gaped in disbelief. He was being eaten alive. By a fucking. Zombie. More and more zombie's entered their view and the policemen began shooting.

Harry watched this all with a pleased grin on his face. 'Very well. Now that the infection is spreading I might as well head back home.' He thought and with a loud pop which got the attention of many undead, disapparated.

-HMS-

Albus Dumbledore sat behind his desk in his office gaping at the daily prophet that was laying in front of him. Never in his entire life had he seen something like this. The entire paper was about the boy who lived who escaped Azkaban and attacked the ministry. Next to the daily prophet, another newspaper filled his desk. This newspaper however, was filled with the news of many dead muggles and the strange infection that was currently affecting England.

The old man aged in front of the entire order's eyes, and sighed a deep sigh. Nothing ever went his way.

"What do we do Albus?" Moody asked, eager to go and hunt the boy down. Molly however was foaming at the mouth. " We need to go after that monster! He killed my husband Albus! He needs to be punished!" She screamed, her children trying to calm her down to no avail. They too were sad about their father's death, but their sorrow had already been shown.

Severus sneered as usual, but there was a worried glint behind his dark eyes. Tonks was strangely conflicted, not knowing what to do. She believed In Harry's innocence, but this was making her doubt. She had developed a small crush on the boy when she watched him from outside his house. Remus was worried too, but for different reasons. He could feel the conflicted feeling inside his soon to be girlfriend's heart. The other order member's were not present, busy with restoring the ministry to order.

Albus sighed once again and steeled his face into one of determination. He straightened himself and looked every occupant of the room in the eye. "My dear friends, I have a plan." "Does this plan involve killing the boy?" Molly interrupted him. Albus frowned at the interruption and glared at the woman. "No. We could use this situation to our advantage! The boy is the only way to defeat Voldemort! He will get his punishment my dear Molly, but that will be after the dark lord's defeat." He answered.

Molly frowned but nodded, calming down somewhat. "The plan is quite simple. We will capture the boy and restrain him in Hogwarts. Once we've captured him I will cast an ancient spell upon him that will lock down his free will. I will then order him to kill the Dark lord by any means necessary. He would basically be our own private weapon of mass destruction." Albus proudly explained. He got some smiles in return, and a barely disguised scowl from Tonks. Albus didn't notice this however and continued. "Severus, you will track the boy down with one of your tracking potions. I have some hair from him that could be used as an ingredient. Kingsley and Moody, you will collect as many aurors as you can and try to convince them to our cause, tell them that we have a way to stop both the boy who lived and the dark lord." The two aurors (One ex-auror) and Severus nodded. "The rest of you will prepare a room for the boy to be held in. " The old headmaster finished. Everyone nodded and went to do his/her job.

Except for Tonks who sneaked away unnoticed. Albus sighed and slumped back down in his chair. "Why do you have to make it so difficult my boy.. can you not see it is for the greater good?" He muttered to himself.

-HMS-

Harry was seated inside one of the newly build labs inside Icecrown II. Once he left the streets of slowly dying muggles he came upon a genius plan, namely an army. He needed the army to begin killing of the muggle world. The zombie plague was taking too long and it still wasn't spreading into Europe. Harry decided that he needed more death knights like Bellatrix and Luna to do his bidding.

Luckily for him, Luna was a smart girl and provided him a solution in a matter of seconds. "My lord.. Harry.. Perhaps you could use the dead muggle bodies that lay on the streets of London and convert them into capable warriors?" She asked, fully clad in her newly created armor. Harry glanced at the girl, internally gulping at the sight of the revealing piece of metal. He pondered her suggestion and nodded to himself. "That is a quick and easy solution yes. But I do not know if my power is great enough to convert more than a few hundred a day. If I want to take this world for my own I need to at least convert more than a thousand a day. The muggles have quite the capable military and they are not afraid to use it. I've heard that the Netherlands and France are already evacuating their's to aid England. " He explained.

He stood from his seat and walked towards one of the tables close to him. On the table was a drawn map made by Harry himself, showing all of Europe. However the united kingdoms and Scotland were renamed to Albion and Ravenburge. This was part of his plan. Once England and Scotland fell to his power he would rename them and start building his kingdom. He could only dream of the world he was about to create. Nodding to himself he looked at Luna who stood at attention.

"Luna! Take some dementors with you and go collect as many bodies as you can! And do it fast, because I have a feeling the old goat is on the move." He commanded. The girl nodded and left the room, leaving Harry to his thoughts.

"What to do, what to do…" He was interrupted however as Bellatrix stormed into the room, her breasts bouncing all the way, what couldn't even be possible because of the armor she was wearing. "My lord! I have captured an intruder that was trying to break into the main gates!" She yelled and threw a disheveled looking Tonks in front of Harry's feet. Harry frowned at the roughness displayed by the black haired woman and kneeled in front of the Metamorphus.

"What are you doing here Girl?" Harry used his customary greeting to women and waited for her to answer. The pink-haired woman looked around confused for a moment before laying her eyes upon the figure kneeling in front of her. A look of awe crossed her face as she studied Harry's beauty.

"Harry is that you..?" She mumbled and tried to move her hand to his face. Harry frowned and slapped her hand away. "Do we know each other?" He asked curiously, not recognizing her. The girl had the decency to blush and blushed even more at what she was about to answer. "Uhh.. No.. Well I know you because I watched you all the time.. Wait that came out wrong! I'm not some stalker! Wait maybe I am.. No I am not!" She continued to argue with herself for a while, while Harry looked at Bellatrix with a raised eyebrow.

Tonks looked like she finally came to the decision if she was a stalker or not and answered carefully. "Harry.. I was tasked to watch you from Dumbledore. But I didn't know the old man was this evil Harry! You don't have to worry about my loyalty to him, just let me help you!" She told him. Harry looked angry at her first sentence but grew amused as she finished her last sentence. "If you are afraid of evil you shouldn't have come here .. Tonks. The biggest evil son of a bitch on this planet is me. And I'm planning to become even more evil." He answered.

Tonks shook her head. "I don't care about that Harry! I care about yo- you..? Yes you!" She said with a blush. Harry frowned. Tonks continued and told him about her abilities. Harry concluded that she could be quite useful to his cause and agreed to let her stay at Icecrown, but told her that she had to wait for a while before she could help him. She quickly agreed and hugged him out of nowhere, startling Harry. Bellatrix growled.

Harry carefully pushed the affectionate girl away while wondering if there was another universe where the girl knocked him on the head while using a silly catchphrase. Why did he want to say 'Wotcher' so suddenly?

He told Bellatrix to lead the girl to her chamber and dismissed them both. He had a ritual to prepare after all. One that would bring him closer to his goal.

**Yosh. Next chapter Luna comes back with the bodies and Harry kills another character. Wonder who..**


	5. Chapter 4: So this is Azeroth

Disclaimer: I don't even bother. It's called

Harry groaned as he rubbed his head, still wearing his helmet. He had this huge headache because, to his immense pleasure, the previous Lich king decided to make his appearance again. What is wrong with this you ask? Well…

**"****Harry! Hey Harry! Harry! Harry! Harry!"** The old king continued to yell inside Harry's mind, making the boy slam his head on the table. "Could.. you.. shut up! Why are you even back!? I thought you deemed me ready enough to begin my plans!" He mentally yelled at the ex-death god. The old king however grinned sheepishly, if that was even possible. **"I'm… bored."** He mumbled. Harry face faulted at the answer and grumbled to himself in pity.

**"****Ah c'mon Harry! It's going to be so much fun with me by your side ~"** The death god continued, before grinning evily. **"So.. You banged those chicks yet?"** He whispered. Harry's eyes widened to an impossible size and sputtered incoherently. "What are you talking about you piece of bones! They are my loyal servants! I would never do such things to them!" Harry defended himself. The previous death god laughed in response. **"Just teasing you! Anyway, what are your plans next?"** He asked curiously. It has been a week since his attack on the ministry and a few days since Luna brought the bodies he asked for. He was already working on the ritual to return the dead to life, the only thing he needed was the weaponry that would be wielded by them.

The Netherlands, France and even Germany were now involved with the zombie plague in England. Why Germany? Because some Dutch soldiers were infected with the virus and spread the infection through the Netherlands and Germany. Almost 60 % of the Dutch populace was now infected, with 17 % evacuated to France. The remaining 23% joined forces with Germany to defend the German borders against the infinite zombie plague.

It wouldn't be long before Germany too, would fall. Harry grinned at the thought. He imagined that it would take a lot more effort to eradicate the muggles, but it seemed their intelligence was limited when It came to the undead. A lot of the populace fell because they were confused and happy to see their dead loved ones standing at their doorsteps. The zombie's devoured them all without remorse.

Harry sighed and sat down at the table that contained his map. England was almost ready to be turned to Albion, but Ravenburge was a problem. Hogwarts still stood, and the old fart convinced the magical populace of England, Ireland and Scotland to join forces and make the ancient castle into their base. What once was a legendary castle, was now a giant fortress with thousands of wizards and witches patrolling the newly made walls. It was the safest place to be at the moment.

Not that it bothered Harry in the slightest. He would get his way, and the world would be his. Another worry of his was the International Wizarding Confederation, or the IWC in short. The IWC deemed England not important and decided to let them fend for themselves, while focusing on their own lands. Harry thought they were all fools, and he would enjoy seeing them all burn.

Moving his thoughts towards his growing army he walked out of his office towards the expanded backyard, where Bellatrix was in the progress of training some undead at the use of a wand. Harry smiled at the woman's effort. In these few weeks he really came to care for Luna and Bellatrix. Their loyalty to him was something praiseworthy.

Harry resisted the urge to slap the woman's behind and moved to stand next to her, his arms crossed behind his back. "Bellatrix… How are our new recruits doing?" He asked her, a commanding tone in his voice, reminding Bellatrix that Harry didn't appreciate failure.

"They are doing splendid my lord! In a few more weeks they are ready for battle! Hogwarts will fall before your might my lord!" She yelled. Harry noticed that she did that often. He nodded with a smile at her response. "Good.. And what is the progress on the death knight armor?"

Bellatrix smirked at him. "Only a few days and our lovely goblin blacksmith will have 300 pairs of armor ready. The armor has a high resistance against spells, only the killing curse could possibly harm it. But seeing as they all are already dead, you wouldn't need to worry about that." She answered.

Harry showed a satisfied look on his face and did the unthinkable, something that would leave Bellatrix with pleasant dreams in the future. He moved towards her, Bellatrix stiffening, and brushed his soft lips slowly over her left cheek while whispering his appreciation. Before Bellatrix had time to respond in anyway Harry had already left the area. Slowly a smile twitched on her face before noticing the expecting faces of her recruits.

Immediately she returned to her insane demeanor. "What are you staring at! Continue!" She screamed. The new death knight's didn't need to be told twice.

-HMS-

Harry was walking across the empty streets of London, walking towards the old ministry entrance before It was destroyed. He was going to pay a visit to the department of mysteries. The old king was bugging him for a while now, saying that there was a portal located down there, which could be used as an opening to the underworld. While Harry appreciated the aid from the former lich king, he was quickly getting tired from the piercing voice in his head. He needed to find a way to get rid of it.

Jumping down the hole without hesitation, Harry landed in the middle of a massive horde of zombies, some feasting on some remains and other walking aimlessly around. He ignored them and walked towards the elevator, pushing some zombies out of the way out of boredom. It wasn't long before Harry arrived at the department and made his way towards a room filled with doors.

'Alright you piece of white trash, what way do I go?' he mentally asked. The lich king grumbled in his mind, something about little unappreciative brats.

**'****I can sense the portal at the door most to your left. Once you enter the door, make sure that you have your sword ready. There are always some kinds of guards guarding a portal.'** He responded, and Harry did just that. He opened the door and got a little excited at the feeling he was experiencing. 'What is this.. feeling? It's making me feel stronger!' He wondered.

Walking down the stone stairs he saw the massive stone arch, filled with some white wall that was emitting voices. "Alright.. That is kinda spooky.." He muttered and walked towards it. 'So what now?' He asked the ex-king.

**'****Simple! Stick your sword into the white wall and wait for something to happen!' **He answered while Harry sweatdropped at the response. He grabbed his sword and pushed it inside the white substance, immediately regretting it as loud growls followed. "This can't be good."

Just as he finished that sentence two beings with white wings and white armor shot out of the portal, making Harry stumble back a bit, but not losing his balance. He glared at the creatures and pointed his sword at them. "Get out of my way you winged shits, or I'll be forced to remove those feathery flaps of yours!" He yelled at them.

One of the creatures seemed to frown before nodding to the other. They both charged at Harry making him wonder if this was a good idea. "Fine be that way!" And with that Harry swung his sword at them, creating a barrage of blue light. One of the creatures dodged it while the other was engulfed by it. It screeched in pain for a moment before disappearing together with the light.

"Man, I'm am so OP, it's almost unbelievable!" Harry yelled, dodging one of the creature's blows. In all his eternal bragging Harry didn't notice the huge white beam heading towards his back. Once the beam made contact he expected to be in a world of pain, but instead felt absolutely nothing. He even felt quite pleasant.

Harry frowned at the source of the beam and saw one of the creatures he thought was dead gaping at him. Then Harry noticed something he didn't notice before. Although the creature was quite bright, he now began to see the womanly curves it held, and Harry's newly perverted mind began to overload with questions and pictures. **'Oh Wow, this is certainly a surprise..'** The lich king whispered in Harry's mind, making Harry frown internally in question. **'Ah yes, you see my successor, these are beings called Val'kyr. They resurrected the dead for me when I still held the title of Lich king. Quite the exotic creatures they are. They hail from Northrend, although legend says they originate from Asgard, also known as the northern heavens.' **The old king explained.

Harry nodded to the explanation and formed a small grin on his face. It seems his Army was about to take a huge expansion. The Val'kyr stopped gaping and moved towards the king of the dead with unnaturally grace. Harry gulped at the predatory movement and unconsciously took a step back. When the Val'Kyr almost invaded his private space she kneeled. Harry blinked. The other Val'kyr followed her example and kneeled too. Harry blinked again.

"My liege, you have returned!" The first kneeling Val'kyr rasped excitedly. Harry curiously noted that it sounded like two rocks scraping against each other. The second Val'kyr nodded her excitement, waiting for her liege to speak his magical words. "…Yo!" Harry greeted, followed by the face-faulting of one ex-death god. **'Quite the impression you're making there.' **

'Shut up old fool! I have never been in a situation like this before!' Harry snarled back at the old king. His response was a despairing sigh and muttering about ungratefulness, reminding Harry of his old relatives. He snorted and focused his attention on the two creatures again. "So do you guys have any idea how to open that portal?" he asked them while eying the intimidating structure.

The Val'kyr nodded and eyed Harry's sword. Harry followed their gaze and slapped himself. The portal was already opened. He sighed and began to walk towards the portal, The Val'kyr standing up to follow him. "So do you guys have a name I can call you by?" Harry asked them absently. The first Val'kyr nodded. She seemed to do that a lot.

"Yes my liege, my name is Sanngriðr, while my partners name is Brynhildr." She answered. Harry frowned. 'Remembering those names will be quite the challenge.'

"Very well. Sanngriðr, Brynhildr, I want you both to wait here while I enter the portal. Let no one enter it, use lethal force if someone tries." He told them. They both agreed with an "Of course my Liege" and stationed themselves next to the portal. Harry took one last look at them before jumping into the huge white substance.

-HMS-

The first thing he noticed was the heat. The second thing he noticed was the sound of flapping wings. Then he heard a low growl. Harry was almost afraid to turn around but did it anyway. What met his sight would forever be implanted in his mind. In front of him stood an entire army of strange centaur like creatures, only not horselike but dragonlike. They were all colored in red. The closest one seemed to communicate with the others while pointing his very sharp looking weapon at Harry's chest.

**'****Ah, those are the children of one of the dragon aspects. Alexstrasza if I recall correctly.. Quite the looker she is. Mayb..'** Harry quickly shut the old king out when he felt the direction of the conversation. He noticed that their attention was not on him for a second so he made a run for it. Believe it or not, even the lich king knew when to run. The creatures quickly noticed the running armored human and began to chase him. Harry noticed a reasonable sized hole in the wall he passed and quickly jumped into it. The creatures that followed him ran passed the hole, never deeming the hole an option if the human did not want to die a most painful death.

**'****Your luck is very questionable young successor. Because quite honestly, I think you are fucked.'** The old king chimed in his mind, making Harry frown and turn around. Only to come eyes to eyes with a huge fucking Dragon. It was probably the most uncomfortable staring contest Harry had ever held in his life. He quickly glanced at his surroundings, noticing the countless eggs lying around the ground, some broken, some whole.

**"****Why have you entered my chambers human?"** A voice sounded in Harry's ear, awfully close if he might add. Harry slowly turned around to meet two yellow eyes still staring intensely at him. Harry coughed. Harry raised his right hand making the Dragon tense. Harry opened his mouth. "…..Yo."

The inhabitant of Harry's mind was yelling obscenities at the boy, which went unnoticed by him because he was too focused on the dragon. The dragon's mouth was a little open, probably gaping at the strange human and his strange habits.

Harry blinked as the dragon closed it's mouth and began to shrink. In a few seconds a beautiful woman took it's place. The old king inside Harry's mind quickly silenced himself when he noticed her. "Well?" The woman asked. "Are you going to answer me?"

He nodded. "Ah. Yes excuse my behavior great dragon. I hail from a land far away and used a portal to enter this world to gather some.. intel. I teleported here on accident." He answered her nervously. The woman was unnerving him, and now that he noticed, he seemed to meet a lot of beautiful women lately. **'Not only will you be the king of the dead, but you will also be king of the hare-" **The old king was blocked out by Harry once again.

The woman frowned and walked around him like a predator. Her power was flooding out of her, not near Harry's yet, but still impressive. Once she was done studying him intensely she stopped in front of him, and invaded his private space. Harry gulped. "Please don't rape me..."

Harry's sentence was so sudden and unexpected that it took Alexstrasza completely by surprise, making her stumble. The old king inside Harry's mind was laughing his ass off while still looking at the dragoness's attractive body. "Excuse me?" She spluttered out, staring unbelievingly at the-now-that-she-noticed quite female looking boy.

"Nothing! Anyway, can I leave please, I have other things to do." He said, his earlier comment already dismissed. Alexstrasza looked the human deep in the eyes looking for any kind of danger to her kind. Not noticing something that could potentially wipe Azeroth from the universe she motioned with her arm towards the same hole he came through. "I shall escort you out of my lair. This way my kin will not attack you." She told him.

Harry just nodded, really wanting to get to Northrend to get on with his plans. Alexstrasza took the lead and walked out of the hole, Harry right behind her. As if fate herself was messing with him, some of the old king's comments got through his barrier. **'Look at that rear.. You really need to add her to your harem!'**

Harry growled while a faint blush tainted his cheeks. 'Dam you old shit! I do not have a Harem, and I never will!' he yelled at his skeletal mentor. The comments just continued to go on, about the dragoness's behind, front and so on. When they finally reached the entrance, Harry was tired of all the glaring he received from the Dragonkin and the perverted comments of his old mentor. In his frustration he yelled something out loud that was meant for the skeleton alone. "Shut up you old perverted goat! I will not slide my hand down her asscheek's. Now be silent and leave me alone!"

Everything stopped right then and there. The birds didn't chirp anymore. The dragonkin didn't glare anymore. The dragoness in front of him didn't move anymore. Harry knew that this was his chance for freedom if he didn't want to become dragon food. With the agility of a ballerina dancer he jumped over Alexstrasza and used some ice to slide down the mountain. He dared to look around and saw the expression that was dominating the dragoness's face. It was shock, suspicion and a little hint of lust. Once he recognized the last look he cursed. "Not this shit again.." and moved even faster if that was possible.

He knew that if he stopped the dragoness would most certainly maul him. He was sure that Bellatrix and Luna would kick his ass when they heard of his comment about the dragon.

'Oi old fart! Give me some kind of boost! I need to get out of here!' Harry yelled at the skeletal pervert. The old king muttered something incoherently (Harry was sure he was repeating himself) and did something to make him slide even faster than before. Harry looked behind to see if the dragoness was following him but it was not to be. She was nowhere in sight. This both scared and relieved harry.

He continued to slide until he was at the foot of the mountain. Once his epic ride stopped he looked at this surroundings. "A desert. You must be kidding me right now. A DESERT?" He yelled out in frustration. The old king chuckled in his mind. Harry had a long road to go before reaching Northrend.

-HMS-

After a long walk and a lot of frustration Harry finally found a populated place. "I'm the fucking lich king, I command uncontrollable power.. BUT WHY AM I WALKING ALL THIS WAY LIKE A PATHETIC MUGGLE?" He yelled the last part out loud, getting the attention of some green humanoid creatures. They walked over to him threatingly. Now that Harry noticed everything here looked extremely dangerous. A huge Spiked wall was located in front of him, surrounded by watch towers, which too had spikes. He also noticed some attractive elf looking women glaring at him from the huge gates located in the wall.

He walked towards the gate but was stopped by a giant axe implanted in the ground in front of his feet. He glared at the creature that dared to Threaten him like that. The green humanoid creatures were all pointing their weapons at him, some speaking in some gruff language, and some preparing to decapitate him. Finally one spoke in a language he knew. "What are you doing here Death knight? How dare you walk these lands, with your tainted feet!?" The leading one growled. 'So they did notice the blue glowing eyes..' Harry thought before slamming his fist in the Orc's face.

He didn't ever bother negotiating with these creatures, his irritation from the travelling evident on his face. The creatures were stunned that he attacked, clearly not expecting it. The surprise quickly left them and they roared before charging at him. Harry grabbed for his sword but remembered it was still located at the portal. 'This means I have to go back.. Shit.' He thought slightly panicked.

He wasn't overly confident about his abilities without sword yet but he was sure he could crush these puny beings in a matter of saying Yo. He would get his sword on the way back.

He raised his hand and focused his magic at the tips of his fingers. Slowly but surely they began to glow blue. Harry clenched his hand and slammed it forward, into the air. He expected the orcs to freeze or something, he didn't expect a huge wave of ice to cover the entire field they were standing on. Even the gate was frozen. "…Neat." He muttered and walked passed the orcs, not before kicking one of them to the ground.

He was a bit reluctant to enter the city but he did so anyway. Once he walked on the streets he noticed that the city overall looked like it could break down by a simple earthquake. A lot of people inside the city were going about their daily business, not even paying attention to him. It seemed a lot of Death knights visited the city. Finally he spotted something that deserved his attention. Someone was riding some blue winged horse. Harry grinned and began to walk, towards the horse with a steady pace. He noticed that some kind of blue looking goblin was riding it.

"Oi mon, what do ya want mon?" The being spoke when Harry stopped in front of him. Harry grinned at him. The troll didn't like it one bit. He didn't like it even more when he went flying into the air, crashing inside one of the watchtowers. Harry just snorted and studied the mount. It looked quite fitting for him, being the king of death and all. The horse looked quite spirit-like. Harry shrugged and jumped on top of it. It seemed to resist for a moment before Harry used some unknown magic to him that calmed the horse down.

Harry took off just before a horde of guards came running at him. 'So where do we go now old man? Point the way!' He spoke to his inhabitant. The old king pondered for a moment before a perverse grin came onto it's face. Quite disturbing really. Harry couldn't imagine that the skeleton was once a king. Or a prince. **'I suggest you go to a place called Undercity. You can gather a lot of undead there. There is also a bombshell of a women.'** The old king answered. Harry rolled his eyes. Of course there would be some gorgeous women that would interest the old fart.

'How long will the journey be?' Harry asked with a hint of frustration in his voice. He didn't really want to travel again. The old king wondered if he wanted to get Harry's rage on his head again before answering.** 'It's ah.. On the other continent..'**

And with that sentence a lot of curses not suited for children were released form the new lich king's mouth.


	6. Chapter 5: I hate humans

Soft. It felt like fur. Harry was confused. Wasn't he supposed to be flying towards the other continent? And why was he lying on the ground, unconscious? Carefully he opened his eyes, unknowingly infecting the ground around him with a blue icy glow. What greeted his eyes made him jump in shock and accidentally punch the creature that stood over him, off the cliff he was currently lying on.

"Is that.. A panda?!" He yelled as he watched the now identified panda fall into the sea, only to be crushed by a giant paw, which appeared to be connected to the island itself. **"It appears so, my young heir."** His skeletal mentor spoke in his head. Harry raised an eyebrow and raised himself from the ground. **"Very odd though, I have never seen such a creature in my time on Azeroth. Perhaps a new experiment from the forsaken?"** The skeleton mused.

'You are making me a bit reluctant to meet the forsaken.' Harry replied while looking at his surroundings. It was so... Green. "This place lacks blue." Harry stated. He then noticed a chinese like structure in the distance. "What the-? What is this place!?"

The skeleton king didn't reply which made Harry even more frustrated. Looking at the structure again, he began to walk towards it. 'What happened to my flying mount anyway?' Harry asked in his mind. "Oh. Nevermind."

Harry blinked at the remains of his flying horse. Then he noticed a few tiger-like beings sleeping around it, their stomaches thicker than normal. He resisted the urge to scream in frustration and get chased by an army of angry felines, instead continueing his journey towards the building.

When he finally got close enough to observe the entire structure he noticed more panda people wandering around. They appeared to be practicing a fighting style. Some were meditating, and one particulary fat panda was drinking his fill with a large keg that probably contained some kind of alcoholic beverage.

Hesitating for a moment, he decided to make himself known to the beings. Stepping out of the bushes he stabbed his summoned sword in the ground, creating to his immense suprise, a giant creater that blew away nearby panda people, smashing them against the structure, making it shake and crumble. The pandaren, now noticing his presence, deemed him hostile and began to charge at him. Harry, still stupified at his sword's actions, pullled it out, creating a giant shockwave which blew away all but the drinking panda.

Regaining his bearings he looked upwards to greet the pandaren, but frowned when only the drinking panda remained. 'How rude.' Harry thought, while his tennant sweatdropped. De-Summoning his sword he walked towards the shaking panda and kneeled in front of it. "Hello there little buddy, can you perhaps tell me where i am?" Harry spoke with a friendly smile. The pandaren looked at him incrediously and tried to get up. He failed though, and fell on his fat behind again.

After a few more tries it decided to give up and look warily at the newcommer. The panda, not exactly knowing the language the stranger spoke, tried to speak in the lost common language. "W-what do you want?"

Harry frowned at the tremble in the panda's voice and decided to calm it down. "I mean you no harm, now can you please tell me where I currently am?" Harry spoke, watching the panda tremble even more.

"Y-you are c-currently located on the great Wandering Isle... " And then the panda passed out, being overwhelmed by the events that just happened. Harry frowned and sighed, regaining his standing position. "Is it too much work to give a clear answer?" He grumbled.

-HMS-

Meanwhile while Harry was searching for a way off the island, a young sorcerer named Jaina Proudmoore was nosedeep in research about the origins of the Lich king. Not long after Arthas's demise, Tirion Fordring had come to her, telling her about the strange boy that appeared out of a green portal wearing Arthas's helmet.

Jaina had given Tirion a disbelieving look, asking him if he was alright. Tirion assured her that he was perfectly fine, aside from the fact that there was someone walking around with the helmet of his now dead nemesis. Jaina had then asked for more information about the boy.

Tirion told her about the runeforge the boy had used before dissappearing, making Jaina a little nervous. If there was someone walking around with enough power to wield the helmet, it surely meant another lich king was on the rise.

And now, Jaina was reading every book she had on old magics, trying to find the lich king's origins. She had no succes whatsoever.

With a heavy sigh she put down her last read, and sagged in her chair. She had a lot of work to do.

-HMS-

When Harry finally found a way off the moving island, he was god dam tired. Everytime he tried to communicate with the panda inhabitants of the island he was either attacked or the pandas dissapeared. After a fifth failure Harry just gave up and skipped the pleasantries, just seaching for another flying mount or a possible craft that could fly.

And as to answer his wishes, Harry spotted an hot air balloon with a panda standing next to it. In the distance he saw three more pandas walking towards the balloon. Not wasting any time, Harry sprinted towards the aircraft, pushing the panda aside and slashed the rope that was holding the ballon to the ground with his sword.

He ignored the yelling pandas and swung his sword repeatedly making little shockwaves that launched him bit by bit into the air.

Harry had the feeling that the three pandaren had an important role to play in the future, but he couldn't care less. He just wanted to get to the Undercity and then go home. He was wondering how his favourite witches were doing. He had no idea how much time had gone by while being in Azeroth. Maybe the entire muggle population was already whiped out?

While Harry was deep in thought, he didn't notice the course his newly acquired hot air balloon was taking, and as a result was very suprised when a huge cobblestone city greeted his sight. From the statues that were located across the entrance it was obvious that human life inhabited the city.

Shrugging his shoulders, Harry landed the Balloon, assuming he could ask for the way to Undercity from the people walking around. Spotting someone, Harry walked towards the man, interrupting the man's walk.

"Excuse me sir," Harry began, but was rudely interrupted by the man. "How dare you, a lowly peasant, speak to me! Xxxpussyslayerlmfao1999xxx the third!"

A long silence followed as Harry progressed what the man had just said. Grumbling Harry swung his sword, beheading the man. "What is wrong with this place!" The white haired youth yelled to the sky hopelessly.

-HMS-

A few hours later, Harry found himself in front of a huge castle. Not as big as Hogwarts, but it would still rank a high number in big castles. He spotted another statue, but this one wasn't the size of the ones standing at the entrance. In fact, this one was three times bigger. Harry wondered if the humans of Azeroth had a huge ego just like the humans back on earth. Scowling at the statue, Harry climbed the stone stairs that led to a huge entrance hall. At the end of the hall sat a scarred figure. He guessed that was the one leading the humans here.

After a closer inspection he confirmed his guess. The man was surrounded by tons of guards and important looking people, and he himself sat upon a grand throne. At the side of the throne stood an intimidating sword. Harry briefly glanced at his own sword and decided that his one looked more scary. He wondered how the people would react upon seeing the helmet on his head, suspecting that the previous wielder, his mentor, did horrible things to them. By the sound of a chuckle in his head he suspected right.

Deciding that he wouldn't get anywhere by just standing there, he began walking towards the throne room. His steps echoed throughout the entire castle, making a great silence fall upon all those that crowded the room. Trying not to appear nervous, for Harry was one that couldn't be nervous after all the things he had done, he stood before the king. The people surrounding him gasped and whispered, and backed away, forming a big circle around the throne and Harry.

The two powerful figures stared each other in the eyes for a long time, before the King decided that he had enough. He rose from his seat, and glared Harry in the eyes. "Where did you get that helmet girl!?" He growled. Harry was about to retort, before processing that the king, in fact, had just called him a girl. Alright, he may look a little feminine with his long white hair and lips, but that didn't mean that he had a gender change!

"I'm am not a girl you fool!" Harry yelled back. There were actually a few droplets of spit that flew into the king's face, making the man cringe in disgust. A few guards that were standing near the king moved forward with their weapons drawn, but the older man motioned for them to stop. "Answer my question! Where did you get that helmet you cretin!" This time he grabbed his sword. Looks like things were about to get serious. Were all humans this agressive here?

Unsheathing his own sword, Harry prepared to defend himself from any offensive thoughts the king had. "I found it! Look, I am not looking for conflict! I just need to know the way towards the Undercity!" Harry spat. Now the king stopped. The man looked like he froze in mid sentence. Slowly, a familair scowl that wouldn't look unfamilair on a certain greasy haired professor's mouth crawled onto his face. "Why would you want to know that? Are you a spy from the Horde you scum!" The king began to draw his blade again. Man this guy needed anger management.

"I don't even know what that means! Now please tell me the directions, or I will ask someone else!" Harry answered. He was so done with this world. He suspected that in a fit of extreme irritation, he would kill all of the people in this room without a second thought. How much he had changed since the previous years. Once he was a good little boy, following Dumbledore's orders like it was god's own will. The golden boy. Harry snorted at the thought. If he was golden then Dumbledore must be diamond. Old manipulative goat. He wondered if the old shit was dead already. Harry was going to dance on his grave when he returned.

Seeing that the king was still not ready to answer him, He turned around to leave. But he couldn't leave. Because there was a platoon of guards covering his exit. "You are not leaving this castle with that helmet! It must be destroyed, and then you will be judged by our laws to see if you are safe enough to walk freely around!" The king yelled. That was the final straw. Harry had enough of people telling him what to do and sending him to prison for no reason. With a red glint in his blue eyes he drew his sword with lightning speed, and slashed the guards in front of him. A second of silence passed, before all of the guards in front of him exploded into a shower of gore.

When the last hand fell on the floor everyone in the room sprung into action. The rich looking people began screaming and running around. The guards that remained in the room began to draw their blades and shields, and the King was already slashing his sword near Harry's face. Blocking a strike with his own sword, Harry decided that he should make a tactful retreat. He was too tired to summon any undead, and didn't feel the strength to make ice sculptures. The main entrance was out of the question. Maybe he coul- Where did that portal come from?

Without thinking where it would lead, Harry jumped right through the portal, only to crash into a pile of bones on the other side. Human bones to be exact. "Don't tell me.. Did you do this..?" **"Indeed I have, my young succesor. Welcome to the bowels of the Undercity!"** The lich in his head yelled a little too excitedly. "Wait. If you could do that this whole time, why did you make m-" "No more questions! You have hot undead babes to meet!"

...

"I'm going to strangle you with your own ribs!"


End file.
